


The Imaginarium

by lovetheblazer, wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: The Imaginarium [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An 9 year old Chris & 12 year old Darren meet in a bookstore called <i>The Imaginarium</i> through the magical wizarding world of Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Imaginarium

**  
~~ Home, I’ve Heard the Word Before ~~**

Chris walked into the familiar building, inhaling the scent of leather bindings and crisp paper, feeling instantly more at ease in the stillness of the library. He said a quick hello to the librarians and headed for his favorite section, fantasy and fairy tale novels, hoping that it had been updated since his last visit a few weeks earlier. He never left the library with fewer than two books, escaping into magical worlds almost daily since he’d graduated from his mom's bedtime stories to reading to himself. His thumbs slipped over the spines of the books on the new releases shelf, pulling out the ones that caught his eye to read over the blurbs. One title immediately stood out: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

He read the title with excitement. He was familiar with the Stone of Life story so was curious to know more about this book. His eyes skimmed over words like ‘dragons’ and ‘spells’, he knew the book was going on the pile of those he was bringing home. Adding it to the other two books that he already had in his hands, he headed over to the librarian get them checked out.  His Mom was not due for another while, so he curled up on the chair close to the exit and started reading.

"Christopher?"

Chris startled at his mom's voice, completely lost in the book when she came to pick him up.

"Time to go, sweetie," she smiled as he scrambled off the chair, trying to not drop his books or the place in the one he was reading, "Did you find something good?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded and turned the cover towards his mom as he tried to keep up with her walking towards their car.

She nodded, the smile still in her face, but a little more strained. Chris immediately worried about his baby sister, Hannah, because his mom was in the hospital with her while he was in the library. He knew something was wrong, but they never told him too much, only that Hannah would get better.

As time went, though, Chris found more and more that he liked to hide away in the new world he discovered in the Harry Potter book. He asked in the library the next time he visited and found out there would be another book, but not for another year.  Over the next few months, he read the book over so many times that his mom relented and got him his own copy. It was soon showing signs of wear, because Chris brought it everywhere.

The closer the release of the new book was, the more impatient he was getting. It was due just after his birthday and he already told his parents it was his priority gift. He could wait the extra few days he thought he would have to. Until the librarian and local bookshop told him that they were not getting copies on the release date. He would have to wait for weeks to get the book special ordered for him. For a while he moped about the wait until he overheard his parents talking about bringing Hannah to a specialist in San Francisco that week.

"Mom?" he asked over dinner that day, "Could I come with you and Hannah next month?"

"Why would you…" she frowned, "Is this about the book, Christopher?"

"I could get it there," he said quietly, "Please, Mom? I'll be good and help with Hannah on the way."

"Let me talk it through with your Dad, okay?"

Chris nodded, pretty sure his chances were pretty good. The hospital visit was scheduled for the Friday after the book release and he remembered seeing a small bookshop near the hospital where he stayed the year before while his mom was with Hannah.

* * *

 

**~~ It’s Hard To Hide A Smile ~~**

Darren prided himself on being an early adopter. Thanks to his very cool big brother Chuck, Darren usually was the first boy in his grade to try out new things. It didn't matter what – books, TV shows, movies, comics, video games, even music – chances were Darren was the first to hear about it and share with his classmates. So when he came home from school and his mom told him that she'd picked up a few things at the bookstore, he was psyched. He ran up a the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping over Chuck's skateboard in his haste to make it to his bedroom and see what new books his mom had left for him on his bed.

At last, Darren flung open the door of his bedroom, flinging himself across the room to do dramatic belly flop across his bed, landing with a muted “Oof.” He grabbed for the canvas bag with bright turquoise lettering that read “The Imaginarium”, the name of his Uncle Max's bookstore. He frowned as he rummaged around a bit, coming up empty save for a single receipt. He let out a frustrated sigh, knowing almost immediately that a certain someone was to blame. “Chuuuuuck!”

“What?” came the impatient groan from across the hall, followed almost immediately by a warning from his mother. “Boys, keep it down – remember what I said about sharing?”

“Yes, Mom,” Darren whined, followed in quick succession by Chuck's defensive “I know, Mom!”

Darren hopped off the bed, heading down the hall and into Chuck's room. “Did you take my book?” he demanded to know.

“No,” Chuck answered guiltily, quickly shoving something under his pillow and out of sight.

“Liar,” Darren chastised, rolling his eyes.

“Okay fine, I borrowed your book,” Chuck admitted. “But I read fast so you can have it back tomorrow. And I'll let you borrow anything in my room if you don't tell mom, deal?”

“Deal,” Darren replied, grinning. He opened Chuck's closet door, browsing the vast array of band t-shirts, trying to decide which one would look the coolest for school picture day.

“Just one shirt, Darren,” Chuck admonished, before burying his head back in the book. Darren tilted his head, just managing to read the book's title from across the room. Harry Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone. Darren took in the cover, gazing at a young boy on flying on a broomstick, cape flapping behind him, hair askew. A young boy with messy curls that looked a lot like him, come to think of it, right down to the round glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

* * *

 

**~~ It Never Meant Much More ~~**

From the day after he asked and from the moment his parents told him he could go, Chris tried hard and failed miserably at containing his excitement. He read the first book over again, preparing himself for the new one, eager to read more of the adventures.

"You know the rules, Christopher," his mom reminded him, "No talking to anyone, no leaving the bookstore until I come to pick you up. We're going to be away for a while, so ask nicely if they have a quiet corner where you can read, I can see you're eager to start the book," she smiled as Chris bounced in the seat in anticipation.

They pulled up at the familiar store, The Imaginarium and Chris was scrambling out of the car the moment it stopped.

“Wait, I’ll walk you in,” his mom tried to stop him and Chris tried to, unsuccessfully, hold back an eyeroll.

“Mom,” he almost whined, his impatience showing, “it’s right here.”

“Come on,” Mrs. Colfer smiled and Chris knew she was just glad to see him this excited about something, “oh look, the door sign is new.”

They both read over the small plate on the front that said “Leave Your Kids Unattended and We Will Imagine Them Into the Custody of Child Services”. Chris laughed but then looked to his mom as she put her hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe I shouldn’t leave you,” she said hesitantly, “you could get the book and come with us to the hospital.”

“Mooooom,” Chris panicked a little, not keen on the idea of trying to read in a busy hospital, “I’m almost a teenager! And the nice guy from last time is there,” he pointed as he peeked through the window, “I’m sure he still remembers me. I’ll just use their reading corner here, please?”

“Promise you won’t cause any trouble,” Mrs. Colfer relented. Chris nodded, his hand on the door handle without hesitation as he swore, “I will just be reading, I promise.”

“I’ll call the shop if we’re running late, okay?”

Chris mumbled a "Yes Mom, love you Mom" and darted inside.

It had not changed since their last visit and he remembered the reading corner with the bean bags at the back of the children's section. The book he was so impatient to start was on a display right by the front and he grinned at the drawing on the cover. Without hesitation, he dug for the money his mom gave him, quickly paid for his copy and headed to the reading corner to start.

* * *

 

**~~ A Place Where I’m Wanted ~~**

Overnight, Darren had turned into a rabid Harry Potter fan. He’d always been a bit of a bookworm, but he’d never found himself so thoroughly entranced by a book before. He didn’t just want to read (and reread and reread) Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone, he wanted to live in the world the author had created. He wanted to attend Hogwarts and play Quidditch and attend feasts in the Great Hall. The normal world was suddenly boring in comparison.

By the time Darren made it to Uncle Max’s bookstore, he was practically vibrating with excitement. After months of anticipation, the second book in the series Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets had finally been released. But due to swim team practices and his parents’ work schedules, Darren had been forced to wait a whole two days to get his hands on the book. Now finally, his time had come and Darren planned to spend the whole day reading at the store.

The reading nook in the Young Adult section of The Imaginarium was one of Darren’s favorite places in the whole world. The little kids’ section was always overflowing with crayons and kids and a whole lot of yelling. It was the very opposite of peaceful and not at all conducive to reading. The YA section couldn’t have been more different. It was tucked in a cozy corner, away from the prying eyes of the adults, with four bean bag chairs arranged in a loose semi-circle.  The floor was covered in a shaggy rug that Darren liked to run his fingers through as he read. Darren loved being in the store best on rainy days like today. He’d curl up in the bean bag closest to the window, listening to the rain falling as he lost himself in worlds of witches, wizards, and magical beasts.

Darren dashed into the store, still managing to get drenched by the rain. He shoved open the door, listening to tinkling of the bells on the handle as he shook out his mop of damp curls. “Hey Uncle Max,” he called out excitedly, “did you save me a copy of the book?”

“Of course I did, kid,” Darren’s uncle replied, ruffling Darren’s hair affectionately. “I promised, didn’t I?”

“Can I see it?” Darren begged, bouncing a bit as he looked at his uncle with wide eyed enthusiasm.

“Well, I don’t know....” Uncle Max teased, grinning.

“Pleeeeaaaase?” Darren pled.

His uncle chuckled, handing over the book. “Enjoy, kiddo.”

Darren grabbed his copy of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets eagerly, heading directly for the reading nook, practically cheering when he realized that his favorite spot by the window was free. He settled in, making himself comfortable as he cracked the spine on the hardcover book, relishing the scent of new paper. He turned to the first chapter, beginning to read, failing to notice the young boy holding an identical book and staring at him curiously.

* * *

 

**~~ This Must Be How It Feels ~~**

Darren jumped a mile at the sound of a book falling, seemingly inches from him. He looked up, somehow just noticing a solemn looking boy with neat brown hair and the bluest eyes Darren had ever seen. “Whoa, I totally didn’t see you there,” Darren apologized. “Here, you dropped this...” Darren stopped suddenly, taking in the book in his hand. “Hey, we’re reading the same book!”

“Oh,” Chris managed, cursing his voice for being squeakier than usual. “Yeah, I saw.”

“That’s awesome! I love Harry Potter. I’ve read the first book at least ten times already. I’ve been dying to read this one and it felt like it’s taken forever for me to get it even though I know it just came out two days ago,” Darren rambled excitedly, barely pausing to draw a breath. “What do you think so far? What page are you on?”

“I.. I only bought it now,” Chris stuttered a little, overwhelmed by the boy’s enthusiasm, “I didn’t start yet.”

“Well, even better,” Darren exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet, “that way we can read it together! It’s so awesome to meet someone who’s a fan like me. A lot of the kids at my school haven’t read it yet, even though I keep telling them how good it is. Isn’t that the worst?” Darren asked, not giving the boy a chance to respond before continuing. “It’s totally the worst. Who doesn’t love to read? Reading’s awesome! So what house do you think you’d be in? I’m definitely a Gryffindor.”

Chris was looking up with wide eyes, trying to keep up, “Uh... I... don’t know?”

“You don’t know? Hmm, we’ll have to figure it out at some point.” Darren sat down to the wide eyed boy, scooting his bean bag chair close enough that their knees were touching. “You’re quiet, huh? I bet you’re a Hufflepuff. Are you smart? Maybe you could be a Ravenclaw.”

“I’m top of my class,” Chris mumbled, “I’m not a Hufflepuff.”

“Top of your class, huh?” Darren questioned cheerfully. “You’re totally a Ravenclaw.” He finally looked more carefully at the boy next to him, noticing that he was a couple of years younger, it appeared, and practically trembling, hunched in the bean bag chair with his knees up to his chin. “Oh sorry,” Darren squeaked. “My brother always says I talk too much. I didn’t mean to scare you though.”

Chris lifted his chin and finally looked at the other boy with a frown, “I’m not afraid! I don’t get scared that easily!”

“Oh no no, not like that!” Darren rushed to reassure. “I’m sorry, I just got really excited that we were reading the same book. Usually it’s just little kids and parents at my uncle’s store and you look like you’re my age...” Darren trailed off, an apologetic smile on his face. “I’m Darren,” he finally said, extending his hand.

Chris’ hesitation returned a little, but then he reached his hand out and shook Darren’s weakly, “I’m Chris. Could I have my book back, please? I just... I really want to start reading...” he let his voice fade out, hoping he didn’t sound rude.

“Oh yeah, of course,” Darren mumbled guiltily, handing over the book. He was quiet for a moment, biting his lip, not wanting to further insult Chris. “So I know you want to get back to reading, but how long are you here for? Are you going to stay and read for a bit?”

“My mom’s picking me up later,” Chris shrugged, “She’s...” he hesitated, not sure how much to say to someone who was still a stranger to him, “She didn’t say when exactly, but it was about two hours last time.”

“Okay,” Darren said carefully, sensing that there was more to the story. “Well, I have a thought, if you’re interested...”

Chris looked at Darren with curiosity, “What is it?”

“Well, we’re both reading the same book. And one of the things that bums me out is not having any friends who can geek out over Harry Potter with me. So maybe we could each read a chapter and then...talk? About the book, I mean. And I promise not to talk so much,” Darren offered tentatively, already strangely intrigued by this quiet boy with bright blue eyes.

“Oh,” Chris’ eyes lit up at Darren’s suggestion. There was no one who would talk to him about books at home, so having someone to do that with was new and exciting, “I’d love that,” he smiled, “I don’t have anyone to talk to about books either,” he admitted quietly.

“Great!” Darren replied, already thinking that he’d do almost anything to coax another smile like that out of Chris. It looked like he didn’t get to smile as often as he should, Darren couldn’t help but notice. “Are you a fast reader? I’m pretty fast.”

“We’ll see if you can keep up,” Chris couldn’t help the tease, “I’m a really fast reader. Lots of practice,” he smiled again. It surprised him how easy it was to talk to Darren, definitely easier than any of his classmates, “but I want to enjoy the book too, not miss things.”

“I was going to suggest we race, but that’s a good point. We don’t want to miss things. Not with a book this good. So let’s just read until we’re both done with Chapter 1. I don’t mind waiting, if I need to,” he offered, a teasing smile on his face.

“I’m sure you won’t have to,” Chris shot an unconvincing glare in Darren’s direction, “Let’s start then, I want to know what happens!” he said as he flipped his book open to the first chapter.

* * *

 

**~~ To Have A Home ~~**

“Alright, let’s do this!” Darren cheered, settling back into the bean bag chair. He flipped open his book copy, smiling at the small drawing next to the title for the first chapter The Worst Birthday. “Aww, poor Harry,” Darren groaned, giggling a little as Chris immediately shushed him. He watched Chris for a moment, fascinated by the eagerness on his face, seeing the emotions flickering across his face with each new sentence.

“You’re staring,” Chris remarked, not bothering to glance up from his book.

“Oh - sorry!” Darren blurted out, forcing his eyes back to the book in his lap.

“I won’t wait for you too long,” Chris flipped the page, then lost himself in the words on the page and Harry’s world again.

He heard Darren’s mumbled comments, but didn’t pay them much attention, his mind too busy with imagining the Dursleys. When he reached the last words of the short chapter, he looked up to see Darren still immersed in the pages, “You’re not reading ahead, are you?”

“No, I still have one more page to go, okay?” Darren began, a bit defensively. “Gah, I’m getting spanked in reading by a...wait, how old are you again?”

“I turned nine last week,” Chris replied, wondering if it would make Darren think he’s too young, “How old are you?” he asked, both cautious and curious.

“I’m 12. And I’m being outpaced by a 9 year old. A very smart 9 year old, it would seem. Okay, I’m gonna stop talking and start reading though, because I really want to discuss. Wait for me?”

Chris reluctantly agreed, secretly preening at the idea of a twelve year boy needing to keep up with him. As soon as Darren finished the last page, they jumped right in - barreling through question after question. It was such a relief to find someone who liked books as much he did - someone who really thought about things. And after awhile, Chris found their conversations started to veer away from Harry’s adventures with Ron and Hermione. Darren was a surprisingly good listener, at least when he remembered to stop talking long enough to draw a breath. Chris found himself sharing things with Darren that he’d never told anyone, and certainly not things he’d ever felt comfortable sharing with kids his own age. He talked about his parents, his worries about Hannah and how lonely it got some times at home. He even talked a little bit about the merciless teasing he received from the other kids at Clovis Elementary and marveled at how dark Darren’s eyes got when he asked if anyone had hurt Chris. He’d barely known Darren for two hours and already he found himself wishing that he lived closer. Because what Chris really, really needed at the moment was a friend.

Somewhere between chapters four and five, Chris was startled by the sound of a familiar voice carrying across the store. He peeked out to see his mom at the counter, talking to the man he now knew was Darren’s uncle.

“Five minutes, Mom!” Chris called out and didn’t wait to see if she approved for once.

Instead, he turned to Darren with a frown, “I have to go, I’m sorry we didn’t get to finish all of the book together,” he said, already starting to get up, careful not to lose his place in the book.

He didn’t notice Darren following him out of the reading nook and to the counter where the adults were chatting. When he heard his mom and Darren’s uncle greeting with a cheerful “hi boys”, he was confused for a second. Before he knew what was happening, Darren pushed past him and with the same enthusiasm he showed through the afternoon, he introduced himself to Mrs. Colfer. Chris knew she was cautious at first, but his mom seemed to warm to him a bit after his uncle started bragging about what an excellent student and responsible young man Darren was. After that, it only took a few pleading looks and Darren’s best puppy eyes that convinced the adults to let the boys exchange not only addresses but also phone numbers so they could stay in touch.

Chris only reluctantly moved towards the door when his Mom decided it was time to go. Before he could wave goodbye to Darren, a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders as Darren pulled him in for a hug.

“We’ll write, okay?” Darren said again, “We should get quills and green ink and...”

“Chris!” Mrs. Colfer called out, holding the door open, “Come on, we have to go.”

“Yeah, we’ll write,” Chris said to Darren, his face starting to hurt from how wide he was smiling He waved over his shoulder as he followed his Mom, his new book safely clutched to his chest, and more importantly, Darren’s address safely tucked in between the pages instead of a bookmark.

As he watched the bookstore grow smaller through the back window of their car, Chris caught his Mom commenting on Darren.

“Looks like you found a friend in there,” she said softly.

“Yeah,” Chris smiled, “I think I did.”

 


End file.
